Shitoru Kori
by mar-chick27
Summary: A weak girl named Kori, a seemingly normal one named Tira, The obsidian stone, Murders, Blame, Mistrust! What is going on here? I've only posted ch.1 i have alot written!By: Amichan and Robbiechan Whoever gave my 1st review...thanx,look at my summary no,


**This is my little commentary-**

**Ok like all my other stories, (psh! ONE) this one is sort of co-authored. My friend Amelia had the original idea but I am her editor so I kind of made some changes to her original story (the original is AWESOME) :**

**One-I made it in first person.**

**Two-I added detail.**

**Three-I made it overall more understandable.**

**Four-The spelling doesn't suck now!(no offense) **

**So enjoy, OR ELSE!**

**Tee-hee just kidding, plain old enjoy!!!!**

**(the only cuss word used is "ass" but it doesn't really count so there…….)**

**This story is dedicated to Amelia Wallace, Rika19/Asterix195(tee-hee) and my newest friend: pikachutranerash!! I love you guys!!!!**

Chapter 1

Our story starts with Shitoru Kori. She is one of the less thriving students at the ninja academy in Konoha. She has only one year till graduation, one horribly painstakingly long year till she becomes a genin…

"Kori! Hey, Kori!" as the girl came to, she heard the cruel laughter of her classmates. As she started to stand up, some idiot shouted, "Stupid Kori!" then meeting her gaze, the butt-hole continued, "She's such a loser that she can't even do a simple transformation jutsu!!!" "You'll never be a genin," another added.

She felt her face becoming hot and Her eyes brimming with tears. How could anyone be so _mean_? She started to run, without any destination except away from this awful place. "Kori, COME BACK, Kori-chan!!!!!!!!!" Iruka-sensei shouted. Even while he yelled he knew it was futile. Kori just continued on her mad dash leaving the black-haired sensei in despair. Behind her, she heard him scold the ever-so-rude dimwits and she heard their lame excuses. She stifled back a laugh; this was not the time.

Kori's P.O.V.

After running for what seemed like 100,000,000 hours (two minutes, checking my watch), I slammed into the basement door, looked around to see if anyone had seen that embarrassing display, and hurried inside. Seeing a pretty inviting corner, I sat down to re-count my sorrows. _Why is everyone such an ass to me, _I thought, _It's not my fault that_… Suddenly, I felt watched. Someone was here; I felt a presence. Grabbing a kuni and a couple of shuriken, I started to pathetically threaten, "I'm not afraid of you…you should be afraid of me…I could do some real damage…" _My goodness!!_, I thought_ Not even _I _would be afraid of me!!_

"Wow. That was pretty darn scary," came the voice of a girl's silhouette, "I'll remember not to mess with _you_." She seemed to have appeared from a swirl of Cherry blossoms but how was _that _possible? I couldn't see much of her except that I was a few centimeters taller and, despite the mist, her bright yellow, almost golden, eyes shone through. "Hello," she enquired almost sweetly, if her eyes hadn't been narrowing, "What is your name?"

"Shi-shitoru Kori," I stuttered suspiciously, "but I guess you can call me Kori"

"Well Ms.Shitoru, I guess you can call _me_ Tira."

"Hiya, Tira…..." I started, mesmerized by her now-clear appearance. Sure, her clothes weren't that special, for she had _obviously _dressed in ten mins or less, but she had almost every kind of weapon you could imagine. Definitely every kind or knife or dagger; plus the three swords on her back: Two were black, one small and one medium, and, my personal favorite, was the beautiful, gargantuous, white and gold sword that was almost as big as her. Oh and the…

"What are _you _looking at?" she asked, bringing me out my hypnotic thoughts.

"Nice weapons…" I stupidly mumbled.

"Thanks"

"Anyway, no time for small talk! Why were you crying? What happened?"

Looking up at her, seeing her sincere face, I got a little scared, who _was _this girl and what did she want with me?

Reluctantly I began to tell her about what happened, giving little detail, but soon enough I began to pour my heart out and give her so much detail that I bet she felt as is she was there.

"I remember being weak…" her voice trailed off as she offered a faint smile.

"Hey, what's _that _supposed to mean?"

She just offered an even bigger smile, clearly enjoying the fact that I had lost my temper.

She then got up and motioned for me to follow her, I did. I soon found myself in a dark room with a strange symbol written on the floor In what appeared to be blood.

_Heh, heh_ I thought stupidly, _this is kinda reminding me of those bloodrunes Fullmetal Alchemist…blood runes…_

I stopped myself. How could I be thinking of my favorite manga at a time like this?

Aside from the huge seemingly-blood bloodrune, the room was pretty normal, I wondered why I had never entered or even seen this room before. She beckoned me forward, slowly I entered the, apparently, only clean area on the floor. She sat cross-legged in the center and did a weird hand sign; the 'bloodrune' began to glow. Every one of my nerves told me to get out of there immediately.


End file.
